1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved method of preserving an ink jet recording head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ink jet recording heads are constructed, for example, in such a manner as shown in FIG. 1 and have an ejecting element 1 to eject flying ink droplets, an elastic ink tank 2 storing ink 100 and communicated with ejecting element 1, and a casing 3 housing and holding the ink tank 2. 4 is an ink ejection pressure generating element and 5 is an electric signal wire to element 4. Ink 100 in tank 2 is ejected in droplet form through an ink flow path 6 in ejecting element 1 by the ejection pressure of element 4. 7 is an ink ejecting port of element 1 and 8 is ink leaking from element 1.
Recording heads of this type are usually forwarded in such a manner that ink is filled in the whole portion of the head, and in such a case, the head is usually preserved in atmosphere, and therefore, there often occurs an accident that vibration and change of atmospheric pressure and temperature during transportation cause leaks of the ink from the ejecting port and the ink thus leaked becomes dry to and clogs the nozzle ejection port, resulting in inferior heads. In order to prevent such accident, it is necessary to pack the recording head firmly and use a cushion for absorbing vibration during transportation.